


Finding Unicorns

by Winter Love (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [5]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Winter%20Love
Summary: Norma runs, but this time someone finds her.





	Finding Unicorns

“May I buy you a drink?”  
She looked towards the owner of the voice, finding him sitting near her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to get you back home”  
“I don’t wanna go home” she replied turning to face away from him.  
“The barman was the one who called me, he said you didn’t drink but you also didn’t look okay”  
“Traitor” the word came out of her mouth as if it were a curse word. Finally, she faced the man with her. “I’m not going home, Alex”  
“You’re not going anywhere else”  
She let out a frustrated sigh. “Can we at least take a walk before you drive me back? Fine, I just… I just want to… I don’t know, I just don’t wanna go home right now… Can we go to the hotel?”  
“You are in a hotel?”  
“Yeah, I was hoping to spend the night, didn’t think those two were going to drag the unicorn into this”  
“You ran, Norma. Dylan was worried so he called me, I was worried too, you weren’t answering my texts”  
“I have to stop shooting my cellphones”  
Alex paused for a moment. “Do I want to know?”  
“No”  
“Thought so”  
“Come on, let’s get you to the hotel”

 

“Wanna talk about what happened?” his voice came from the bathroom, the sound of it changed as he joined her in the bedroom.  
“Not really,” she said, watching him as he sat next to her. “I’m sorry”  
Romero studied her for a moment. “What for?”  
“For everything. For not fighting harder for you” he caught her observing his lips. “I told you I would never manage to do it right, this marriage thing”  
“Norma…”  
“It must suck for you, I mean, we weren’t even supposed to be married and I just…”  
“Norma,” he said a bit louder as to capture her attention, she eyed him. “I wouldn’t do anything different”  
A sad smile crept across her lips. “You’re too good for this mess, Alex”  
“I know what I’m doing”  
Her smile grew and she leaned towards him. Romero kissed her softly, she kissed him back immediately.  
They took their time kissing each other, enjoying each other’s presence. They had been apart for too much time for their liking and a moment like this was sweet relief for the two of them.  
She was the one to break the kiss, looking right into his eyes. “There is something I have to tell you”  
“What?” he whispered.  
Norma took a deep breath. “This will probably make things harder, but… Alex, I… I’m pregnant”  
He opened his mouth, a group of emotions passing through him, many thoughts in his mind and he could not manage to speak. How could a piece of information bring him so much joy and so much fear at the same time?  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“I did the test twice just to make sure it wasn’t a false alarm… I know we’ll have to talk about this”  
“Yeah, we will, but not tonight, okay?” he offered.  
Norma shot him an intrigued look. “Okay”  
“We will handle whatever comes our way, but right now, we just live it,” he said before kissing her again, deeply this time. A smile on his lips that he couldn’t contain.  
It would be risky given her age and given Norman, it would probably get them into a fight with each other about what to do, however, he took that one moment to make it one of peace, a calm before the storm that would certainly come their way.  
“We should get some sleep,” Romero said and she nodded.  
“Alex”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you… for being here, for being you, this magical unicorn”  
He smiled. “I have no idea how you came up with this unicorn thing, Mrs Unicorn”  
Norma smiled and laid down on the bed, she was pleased to have him lay down next to her. “Good night, Mr Unicorn”  
“Good night, Mrs Unicorn”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kissing


End file.
